Electrical interconnections, such as between individual electronic and lighting modules to form a larger system, have typically been accomplished through the use of conventional connector systems such as pins, sockets, pressure connections, and other commercially available connector styles used to make board-to-board, board-to-cable, module-to-board and cable-to-cable or other separable connections. More permanent electrical interconnections may be formed with solders or conductive adhesives. These connection approaches have many limitations including, cost, awkward assembly techniques, bulky appearance, large size, restrictions on the shape and size of interconnected modules, fragility, alignment tolerances, difficulty in removing individual elements of extended assemblies and damage susceptibility. Accordingly, a need exists for a robust system that can be used to electrically and mechanically connect these types of modules.
Other connectors also have disadvantages. For example, conventional pin and socket type interconnection methods are restricted in the shapes possible and in the direction of approach in mating assemblies. Accordingly, the need exists for systems and/or methods that provide electrical and/or mechanical connection of modules that, in various embodiments, are exemplified by one or more of the following characteristics: relatively inexpensive, durable, low profile, small volume, easy to assemble and disassemble, easily reconfigured when part of an extended array, mechanically self-supporting (i.e., having no additional external parts required to maintain contact force), and may be adapted readily to different module shapes and sizes which may be assembled into a large variety of extended assemblies.
Conventional “breakaway” magnetically retained type connectors utilize pinned or discrete metal formed contacts with an adjacent magnetic feature to retain the connector. In some conventional connectors, a contact insertion force or preloading characteristic of spring contacts must be overcome in order to make an electrical connection. In addition, zero insertion force electrical connections typically require a secondary clamping or other process to make an electrical connection, even on multiple contact positions and arrays. In arrayed contact configurations, some connector systems apply a distributed force and use elastic or spring elements to overcome mechanical tolerance differences and generate individual contact pair forces across the array of contact pairs. A need exists for a connector system that overcomes one or more of these shortcomings.